The One for Shrek
by lovinthebooty
Summary: Shrek discovers a strange robotic girl in HIS swamp. He soon learns that her name is Chi and she was kidnapped from her owner, Hideki, and dumped in the swamp. Although Shrek likes having her around, he discovers that there is a large reward posted for anyone who finds and returns her to Hideki. So, once again, Shrek sets out on an adventure, this time with both Chi and Donkey.
1. Shrek Finds

Shrek Finds

It was a typical day in SHREK'S swamp. Shrek had just finished pleasuring himself in the outhouse when he decided to take a nice, hot, steamy, sexual mud bath. He removed his smelly, sweat-soaked clothing and slowly lowered himself into the bubbling mud. He allowed the liquid to cover him EVERYWHERE, even to enter him. Just as he was settling in, he noticed something soft, but solid under his booty. Alarmed, he stood up and his erection quickly flopped. He dug through the mud until he found it; a lock of long, blonde hair completely covered in mud and filth. Much to his amusement, he found that this was not ordinary hair, but pubic hair. He pulled on it until a nice, round booty emerged from the mud. Attached to that booty was a girl with extremely strange looking ears. Shrek managed to get the girl out of the mud and intended to bring her back to his home for some fun. Without even hosing her off, Shrek threw her onto the kitchen table and began lubing himself up. Just as he inserted himself into her unconscious vagina, her eyes lit up, literally, and her entire body sprung to life. Once again, his erection diminished. After a series of magical lights and sounds, the girl finally spoke.

"Chi," she said questioningly.

"Wat in the heck are ya talkin' about?" Shrek growled.

"Chi," she repeated. It seemed this was the only thing she knew how to say.

"Is that yer name?" asked Shrek.

"Chi," she nodded in approval and smiled. "Hideki?" she asked pointing to Shrek, and her face fell.

"NO!" Shrek yelled, annoyed. "My name is Shrek, got it?"  
"Sh-" Chi started.

"SHREK!"

"Sh-sh-Shrek?"

"That's right, Chi" Shrek carressed her naked bosom.

"Shrek!" Chi said triumphantly, pointing at Shrek's manhood. Shrek grinned and pulled her pointing finger towards his pulsing member. _Finally_, he thought_ I haven't had any action besides Donkey for months._ Chi COCKed her head but remained otherwise motionless, "Shrek?"

"I'll show ya wat to do" Shrek said, realizing that she was confused. He started to move her hand up and down his hairy, green shaft and eventually let go of her hand. She continued understandingly. Shrek smiled.

"Shrek is smiling. Chi is happy." Chi said.

"Do ya wanna make me even more happy?" Shrek asked.

"Chi!" she said, grinning. Shrek pushed her onto her knees.

"Open yer mouth" Shrek commanded. Chi obeyed without question. _So submissive, I love it,_ thought Shrek_, Fiona was never like that._ "Can't ya go any wider than that?" Shrek asked, challengingly. Chi opened her mouth even wider.  
"Ch-" without even letting her finish her "Chi" Shrek shoved his giant green sausage into her mouth. Chi was startled, but didn't struggle.

"Cover yer teeth," Shrek said, as he closed his eyes and grabbed onto her hair. He pulled on it, hard. Chi let out a muffled "Chi," but obeyed. She moved her head back and forth, slowly at first, but then escalated quickly. She remembered doing this to Hideki daily, hourly even. Finally, Shrek let out a huge ogre groan and released himself into her mouth.

"Swallow it," he commanded, and Chi obeyed, happily. She wiped the green cum off of her face and said,

"Did Chi make Shrek happy? Shrek has smiling face!" Shrek smiled and sighed.  
"Yes, you made me very happy, Chi. It's almost like ya already knew what yer were doing."

"Hideki taught me," she said, sadly.

"Who in god's name is Hideki?" Shrek asked aggressively.

"Hideki is Chi's special person. The person just for Chi," said Chi. Shrek cackled.

"Not anymore!" he said, grinning.

"Where is Chi? And where is Hideki?" Chi asked.

"We're in MY SWAMP," Shrek answered, "and no one leaves MY SWAMP without MY permission"

"If Chi is staying here, is it our swamp?" Chi asked.

"NO IT'S MY SWAMP!" yelled Shrek, his spittle getting all over Chi's face and hair. Chi didn't move a mechanical muscle. "Got it?" he questioned.

"Chi."


	2. Shrek Discovers

Shrek was lying in bed when a ray of sunlight hit him in his ogre face. Normally, this would upset him, but now he had Chi to wake him up PROPERLY. He rolled over and saw Chi's giant, but sexually arousing bug eyes staring straight at him.  
"Chi," she said, sexually. Shrek grinned a great ogre grin and Chi knew what to do. She got off the bed and onto her knees, as was the new daily routine. Shrek laughed, more green spittle landing on her face.

"Not this time, Chi. We're gonna try somethin' new today."

"Chi?" she questioned.

Shrek hoisted her onto the bed and flipped her over on her stomach. He began lubing himself up, again, as he expected that Chi's butthole would be quite small. She remained motionless until Shrek began fingering her butthole to widen it for his gigantic man meat…I mean…. OGRE MEAT. Chi squealed with delight as Shrek's fat fingers probed her deeper and deeper.  
"Hideki never did this before!" Chi remarked, casually. Shrek groaned and stuck his other finger into her mouth to shut her up. He was so tired of hearing about Hideki.

"Bite the pillow, Chi! I'm going in," Shrek yelled, angrily. Shrek thrusted himself into her before she could even mutter her "Chi." She squeaked with pain and delight, but mostly pain. Shrek began pushing harder and faster into her tiny, puckered pooper. Finally, he reached his climax, just as Chi began to let tiny tears fall from her gigantic eyes. Shrek spanked her cheeks aggressively as he released himself.  
"Shut up!" he yelled, "it's not that bad. Donkey always took it like a real ogre."

"Chi," she muttered, apologetically.

After making him his favorite breakfast of human fingernails and breast milk from his latest victim, he said.

"Chi, I have a BIG job for you today." Chi got down on her knees without hesitation, knowing what was coming next.

"No, not that," he said, "We'll save that for later. But stay in that position, I like it." Chi nodded. "So," he began, "I need ya to go into town for me and get some supplies from the hardware store. We're gonna try somethin' really new tonight but, bein' an ogre and all, I can't step foot into the town without causin a riot, and rapin' some humans."

And so, Shrek dressed Chi up in an old sack and sent her to town with a list of supplies including ropes, hedge clippers, and some two-by-fours.

A few hours later she returned with the necessary items. Shrek began opening the bags, excitedly, when he noticed a piece of paper stuffed into the bag. Curious, he picked it up and examined it. It had the word "REWARD," written in bold, red print. Under it was a picture of a girl with long, blonde hair and strange ears that looked a lot like Chi. He called her over and began scrubbing some of the dirt from her face and hair. When he was finished he could see clearly that is was Chi, and the reward for her return to a guy named Hideki was quite large. He looked down at the tools he had just purchased and sighed. _One more night_, he thought,_ one night to rule them all. And then I should return her, I really need the cash or I could lose the swamp._ _My swamp._

"Chi?" asked Chi, seeing the concern on Shrek's gigantic, green face. Shrek looked at her and grinned.

"Let's go to the bedroom, Chi. I have big plans for us tonight." 


	3. Shrek Prepares

Shrek woke up lying upside down on his bed. His whole body felt sticky from a combination of ogre sweat and ogre semen. He glanced over and saw that Chi was still tied to the head board of the bed, her bare, naked booty right in Shrek's ogre face. It pleased him to see that her pooper cheeks were still bright red and she had cuts up and down her legs and arms from the hedge clippers. He also saw splinters of the two-by-fours littering the bed and floor.  
"Chi?" Chi said, turning her head slightly. Shrek smiled and reluctantly untied her.

"Ya did a good job last night, Chi" Shrek said.  
"Chi!" Chi said in alarm, pointing to her beef curtains. Shrek examined her and saw that she still had a large piece of wood stuck in her tiny vag. His ogre ears perked up in arousal. After tearing out the piece of wood, he decided to insert his wood into her for one last time (or so he thought).

"Chi, we have a big day ahead of us," Shrek grunted as he thrusted into her.  
"Chi-i-i-I" she reverberated as his thrusts became harder and faster.

"We've got ta get ya back to Hideki, so I can get paid," He explained, as he climaxed inside of her.

"Chi?" Chi said, looking torn between happiness and remorse.

Shrek gathered the necessary supplies, such as condoms, and… well that's about it. And he checked the reward flyer to see Hideki's location. It said he lived in a place called Tokyo. Shrek had never heard of that so he got out his map and wiped off the dried semen so he could examine it. Much to his disappointment, it looked like Tokyo was very far away and would take longer than he thought. He grabbed a few extra rubbers to compensate and dressed Chi for the journey. She lifted her stained, dirty underpants from the ground to put them on but Shrek smacked them out of her tiny, robotic hands with his massive and dirty ogre hands.

"You won't be needing those," he hissed, a stream of ogre saliva sailing right into her eye. She teared up but held back sobs as Shrek smacked her in the back of the head. "No crying here!" he bellowed aggressively. Just as they were about to leave, Shrek heard a loud knock on the door. "Who in the hell is disturbing MA SWAMP?!" Shrek yelled in frustration.

"Open the door, Shrek! This is an emergency!" Shrek recognized Donkey's ass voice and reluctantly opened the door.

Shrek sighed and rolled his eyes, "what's the big emergency?" Donkey immediately broke down into soft, sweet sobs, his petite body shaking with every intake of delicate breath. Shrek brought Donkey into his arms and tenderly patted his head, right between the ears, where he liked it best.

"There, there Donkey, just tell Shrek what happened," Shrek cooed.


	4. Shrek Comforts

Shrek Comforts

"There, there Donkey, just tell Shrek what happened," Shrek cooed. Donkey managed to choke down his soft, sweet sobs long enough to explain.  
"M-m-my dragon wife found another stash of gay ogre porn in my bedroom and kicked me out again," he squealed, "this time maybe for good." He erupted into an ever-flowing fountain of tears yet again. Shrek continued to comfort him with his rough ogre hands. Once Donkey gained control of himself, he finally noticed Chi standing in the corner, with her back turned towards them.

"Who is that dapper young man over there," he whispered to Shrek, winking completely.

"Chi" she said, in her high-pitched and breathy voice. Donkey let out a noise of disgust and his ears flopped (just like his erection).

"Oh….uh….that's Chi," Shrek explained, delicately. "But let's not worry about her right now," he whispered as he reached for Donkey's donkey dong. Donkey let out a squeal of excitement and his boner rose instantly, as well as his ears. Shrek's ogre ears also perked up as he began stroking Donkey's small but firm shaft. Donkey moaned with pleasure.  
"Give it to me. Your ogre cock. PLEASE," Donkey managed to whine in between strokes. Shrek smiled sympathetically, but didn't give in that easily.

"You'll have to beg first," he whispered, "you know the routine." Donkey lowered himself onto his stomach and began licking Shrek's enormous ogre feet, up his disgustingly-hairy ogre legs, and finally to his bulging sack of ogre meat. Shrek slowly dropped his pants in a stripper-fashion, forcing Donkey to wait even longer. Donkey was shaking with anticipation and drooling uncontrollably as he watched. Finally, Shrek's ogre sword jumped to life. It was quicker and more forceful than Chi had ever seen.  
"Shrek is very happy," Chi noticed, watching the scene unfold.

"Shut up ya durty slut and turn around," he said as he caressed Donkey's mane and ears. Donkey opened his mouth wide as Shrek slowly and carefully inserted himself into Donkey's mouth. Donkey's large, yellow, rotting teeth carefully scraped Shrek's love shaft, just the way he liked it. Shrek moaned, but stayed motionless and let Donkey do all the work. Donkey's ridiculously long tongue caressed Shrek's ballsack until Shrek could take it no longer. He exploded into Donkey's mouth and Donkey also began to let out a small stream of pure white semen, as pure as Donkey's innocent (but super gay) heart. Donkey then cuddled up to Shrek, the way they always did, as he allowed Shrek's large chest and arms to coddle him protectively, like a baby. Donkey began to softly suck on Shrek's giant green ogre teat, just like a baby would on a mother's breast. Shrek continued to stroke Donkey comfortingly, placing sweet kisses on his muzzle.

"Can Chi turn around now?" they heard a soft voice, sounding far away from them. Shrek had almost forgotten Chi was there. He paused to gather his composure and removed Donkey from his lap.  
"Fine!" he responded, aggressively, and Chi slowly spun around, almost slipping because of all the semen on the ground. Shrek suddenly remembered his quest to return Chi, but looked at Donkey sadly. He couldn't just leave him alone at a time like this.

"Sweetie, honey baby," he began, looking at Donkey tenderly, "I have to bring Chi back to her owner, would you give me the pleasure of escorting me…to prom…*cough* uh er I mean the journey?" Donkey's elfin body almost gave out upon hearing Shrek's words, and he yelped with delight.  
"I would LOVE to!" he answered flamboyantly, "where are we going?"


	5. Shrek Exercises

Shrek Exercises

"I would LOVE to!" Donkey answered flamboyantly, "where are we going?" As Shrek got out the map to show Donkey, he used it to wipe off the green ogre milk, which was still streaming from his throbbing, tender, teat. Donkey suddenly licked his lips hungrily.

"We're going to Tokyo," Shrek answered sweetly, now squeezing his nipple.

"Oooooh so k-k-kawaii!" Donkey squealed as he placed his hoof on his lower lip and smiled (attempting to be cute. It wasn't.) Shrek smiled at him and opened the door for Donkey to exit first. He then grabbed his trusty breast pump. _Just in case,_ he thought to himself. He then slammed the door in Chi's petite face as he jogged to catch up with Donkey's nimble legs.

"Chi," Chi said stupidly, not knowing how to open the door. Shrek reluctantly returned and opened the door long enough for Chi to squeeze by.

"You owe me for that later," he whispered cruelly in her ear.

"Chi." She responded acceptingly.

After about 20 minutes of walking, Shrek was already completely and udderly (like his teat) exhausted. He heaved heavy ogre heaves and desperately tried to find a place for them to rest. Donkey noticed Shrek's discomfort and cried silent, but sweet tears for a few minutes before he thought of a brilliant idea.

"Shrek?" he began, shyly, his voice cracking slightly. "You know, Fiona's house is right by here. We can stop by and see if she'll let us rest for the night." Shrek's eyes lit up and his ears perked up (you know what else perked up).

"Donkey! That's perfect," Shrek exclaimed, bending down to reach Donkey's ear. "You've done very well," he whispered seductively, "you'll get a reward later." Donkey's tiny body quivered with excitement and he began drooling and crying. Excessively. Chi almost slipped on his puddles multiple times. Finally, they reached Fiona's enormous penis-shaped castle, which could be seen for miles in the distance. The shaft rose high in the sky and it was one of the tallest buildings in the entire world.  
"You know," Shrek said, "she had this castle modeled after my very own trouser trout." He smiled and glanced down at his bulge, which was growing larger and larger by the second. Donkey continued to drool, cry, and quiver. While Shrek took a moment to rest on a nearby rock, Chi walked right up to the front door and walked into it, making a knocking sound when the wooden door collided with her metal breasts. The door slowly slid open and Fiona emerged, completely naked and covered in Skippy peanut butter.


	6. Shrek Loves Skippy

Shrek Loves Skippy

Fiona emerged, completely naked and covered in Skippy peanut butter.

"Chi!" Chi squealed in alarm. Shrek let out a predatory ogre growl when he caught sight of Fiona. Donkey immediately stopped drooling, but his crying intensified as his face morphed to one of disgust at the sight of her female form.  
"YOU KNOW SKIPPY IS MY FAVORITE PEANUT BUTTER!" he yelled, aggressively. Suddenly, Shrek had a burst of ogre energy and managed to sprint all the way to the front door while removing 100 percent of his clothes in only seconds. Suddenly, he was on top of Fiona. She growled back, even lower than him and invited them all in. Donkey continued to cry, but had a slight erection at the sight of naked Shrek. The door slammed behind them and Shrek immediately began licking the peanut butter off of Fiona, aggressively. Chi began to copy Shrek, not knowing what else to do. Fiona sighed and thought_ just another Tuesday._ She moaned slightly as Shrek and Chi both reached her ogre womanhood with their tongues.

Donkey sat in the corner sadly, not knowing what to do or how to react. His tears soaked the floor and eventually reached Shrek, who suddenly realized the problem. He immediately tiptoed over and scooped up Donkey into his arms and began to place sweet kisses down his back and mane. Donkey began suckling on Shrek's monstrous ogre teat yet again and his erection became more pronounced. Fiona and Chi stopped scissoring and crawled over to Shrek and Donkey, both of them completely covered in Skippy.

Shrek brought Chi's puckered poopy right to his dangling doinker without any hesitation, and didn't even bother to lube up. He began fingering Donkey's petite, hairless asshole, just the way he liked it and Donkey's suckling became more forceful. Fiona then surprised Shrek by creeping up on him and thrusting her massive, green, mouth tentacle into Shrek's own poop chute. Shrek let out an ogre moan of surprise, but he loved it. Shrek then remembered Donkey and moved his massive ogre hand from his butthole to Donkey's king kong donkey kong donkey dong. Donkey began to moan and cry, as per the usual.

While everyone else moaned with delight, Chi simply performed her duty to Shrek, and was limp like a puppet as Shrek thrusted his unlubed sword into her. Shrek didn't even take note of her discomfort and forced her onto her knees. She took Shrek's giant ogre sausage into her itsy bitsy mouth without question, but she enjoyed it less than usual when she saw the Shrek coddled Donkey in his arms. Slowly, but then all at once Donkey, Shrek, and Fiona all exploded onto each other and sighed with pleasure. Chi sat down motionless as they all fell asleep.


	7. Shrek Overhears

Shrek Overhears

Chi sat down motionless as they all fell asleep. She remained this way for hours because, as a robot, she didn't really need sleep. Chi finally decided to go to sleep only to quiet her other self, but was startled when she saw Fiona wake up and crawl towards her, still completely naked and covered in Skippy.  
"What's your name?" Fiona asked, "Are you a friend of Shrek's"

"Chi is Chi's name because Hideki gave this name to Chi," Chi answered.

"Who in the heck is HiDEKi?" Fiona asked, aggressively, while remaining relatively quiet. She didn't want to wake Shrek or Donkey.

"Hideki is Chi's special perso-" Chi began

"Yeah, whatever, you're still with Shrek and I don't like it" Fiona growled, predatorily. She then pounced on Chi with passion and anger, but mostly anger. She placed her giant, green ogre hand over Chi's mouth and began to finger her violently with her other hand. Chi's squeal of pain was muffled by Fiona's hand, but as she relaxed, she began to enjoy it. Fiona's touch, while intense was also much softer and kinder than Shrek's. Chi began to question her sexuality, but then wondered if she even had a sexuality (being a robot).

Fiona grabbed Chi's nimble fingers and inserted them into her ogre woman hole. Chi didn't struggle, and actually enjoyed the softness of Fiona's skin and her touch. They began to kiss passionately after Fiona removed her hand from Chi's mouth, somewhat reluctantly. Chi began to fondle Fiona's green ogre breasts, and tried to suck on her ogre teats, as she had seen Donkey do to Shrek. Fiona slapped her away, sending Chi's entire body flying across the room.

"I'm not into baby-mother incest, okay." Fiona whispered, "only on the weekends." Chi nodded in understanding and slid back to Finona on her trail of wet Skippy. Fiona then brought her head between Chi's legs and began to lick her soft, robotic Miss. Cooter. Chi blushed, but relished it and played with Flinona's hair affectionately. Chi whispered into Flinonab's ear,

"I wish Shrek would touch me the way Flinobnab does." Fiona looked up for a moment, wondering whether or not Chi could actually be mentally challenged.

"You should tell him that, Chi," Flinorbnab then dug herself back into Chi's scruffy muff and continued her duty. Chi moaned with lesbian delight.

"Shrek would not like it if Chi said that," Chi said sadly, once Flinorbnalb had finished. The two of them spooned as Flinorbnalbi tried to comfort Chi. "Shrek is in love with Donkey," Chi explained, "that is why Shrek is nice to Donkey and he is not nice to Chi."

Flinorbnalbis and Chi fell asleep together. They didn't even notice that Shrek's eyes and ears were open the. whole. time.


	8. Shrek Questions (His Sexuality)

Shrek Questions

Flinorbnalbis and Chi fell asleep together. They didn't even notice that Shrek's eyes and ears were open the. whole. time.

The next morning Chi awoke to Shrek aggressively licking Skippy off of her body. Chi knew better than to struggle and allowed Shrek to push and shove her frail, robotic body. She looked around and saw Donkey sitting in the corner, crying while trying to calm his intense erection.

"Hush, my sweet honey baby," he whispered to his teensy weensy donkey wiener. Realizing that his words were not helping, he attempted to satisfy himself by sucking on his own member. Suddenly, he thought, _wow, is this gay?_ But then he realized that he was already super gay and he continued sucking himself, with even more enthusiasm.

To her right, Chi saw Falinorbnalbis, who was just starting to wake up. As Shrek finished licking the Skippy from between Chi's butt cheeks, she dared to ask,

"Will Shrek also clean Falinorbnalbios the way he cleans Chi?"

"WHAT THE SHIT ARE YA TALKIN ABOUT?!" he yelled angrily, while flinging piles of spit onto Chi's face. Chi touched a drop of spittle on her face and stuck it INSIDE

"It does not like it inside, but it will be safe there," she said to herself. _Wow, could she actually be mentally challenged?_ Shrek thought to himself.

Chi then crawled towards FALINORUBNALBIOS and began licking her clean. Finally, Shrek understood and helped her lick all the Skippy from Fiona's green ogre body.

Once everyone was somewhat clean, Shrek grabbed a large container of Skippy from Fiona's cabinet, and they set off. As they began to walk, VERY SLOWLY through the forest, Shrek noticed that Donkey was STILL crying, his silent sobs leaving a tiny trickle of titillating tears for Shrek to follow. To comfort him, Shrek wanted to give Donkey some of his ogre breast milk, but they couldn't afford to waste any more time. Instead, he picked up Donkey in his arms and got out his trusty breast pump, nicknamed Ol' Reliable. Shrek fed Donkey the breast milk while whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and soon Donkey released a stream of semen, instead of tears.

As they continued walking, Shrek remembered the conversation he heard between Shrek and Shrek, in his dreams. That also made him remember the slightly less important conversation between Fiona and Chi from the previous night. Even so, he decided to ask Chi about it.

"Chi?" he questioned, rather calmly. Chi's eyes widened slightly. Shrek had never spoken to her in such a tranquil tone.

"Yes?...Chi?" she answered, in her squeaky voice.

"I sorta…heard ya talkin' to Fiona last night. I didn't hear the whole conversation, but what were ya tellin her about me?" Chi blushed slightly, but answered honestly.

"Chi told FALINORUBNALBIOSH that Shrek is not nice to Chi because Shrek is in love with Donkey." Donkey's erection shot up, out of control with happiness. He tried to insert himself into Shrek's butt hole (LITERALLY HIS ASS HOLE), but Shrek continued walking, completely ignoring him. He wasn't nearly as happy about the news, and continued to ponder Chi's words.

After approximately 35 minutes of grueling leg labor, Shrek was completely and udderly exhausted yet again. Since there were no houses in sight, Shrek decided to make a camp in the woods for the night, neither Chi nor Donkey had any choice in the matter. Even though Shrek was tired, everyone knew he couldn't sleep without first receiving at least one blow job. Donkey went first, and he began immediately because Shrek had never bothered to put clothes on when they left Fiona's. He opened his gigantic donkey muzzle and showed his yellow teeth yet again. This time he nibbled on Shrek's thick, green, ogre pubes and Shrek let out a soft moan of homosexual delight. His ogre ears perked up and he was cumming in Donkey's mouth in a matter of milliseconds. Next, it was Chi's turn. She opened her miniscule mouth as wide as it would go, but Shrek's meat still filled it completely. This time, Shrek grunted with heterosexual delight as he forced himself into Chi, pulling on her hair aggressively.  
"Chi-I" she managed to choke out. He pushed in deeper and Chi was completely silenced. As Shrek came inside her mouth, Donkey also came a tiny bit, as he was sobbing serenely. Finally, they all fell asleep, completely naked and lying in the dirt. They were so tired, they didn't even notice a pair of huge yellow eyes staring at them, and they didn't hear the sound of fapping fur.


	9. Shre Feels

Shre Feels

The next morning they awoke from a long night of sexual exploits, but they were surprisingly refreshed. Shrek led the way, as always, but after only 10 minutes, it became very clear that Shrek had abtholutely no idea where he was going.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shhhhhhhhhhhhhrek? I think we already passed that big rock a few minutes ago. I know because I rubbed myself against it to relieve my boner this morning," Donkey said. He danced over to the rock and pointed to his large white cum stain. "Are we lost?!" the ass asked, beginning to cry intensely.

Shrek grunted, not wanting to admit that he didn't know the way. To calm Donkey, he pulled a large chunk of earwax out of his ear, fashioned it into a dildo, and shoved it up Donkey's butthole. Donkey yelped, but enjoyed it and his tears were soon soothed. As Shrek continued to pump into Donkey, they heard a rustling in the bushes beside them. Suddenly, a mass of orange fur jumped towards them and Chi shrieked with fear and accidentally ran into a tree. When she regained her consciousness she saw a small cat dressed in a hat and boots looking down at her.

"Are you alright, senorita?" He asked, looking concerned, while sexually rubbing his paws up and down her legs.

"Chi." Chi answered. She looked over at Shrek who was looking more aggressive than usual. However, it seemed that this time his aggression was towards the cat, rather than Chi.

"Hey wat do ya think yer doing to her, Puss?!" he yelled at the pussy, clenching his ogre fists in anger. Puss gently helped Chi onto her feet and began to rub against her legs affectionately with his tail, and boner. Ignoring Shrek completely, Puss asked,  
"Ar-r-r-r-r-r-r-e you lost?" he asked, accentuating his Spanish accent by rolling his r for an obnoxiously long time.

"Of course we're not, what would even make ya-" Shre began.

"YES WE'RE LOST PLEASE HELP US!" Donkey interrupted, looking at Puss sexually. His tiny boner shot up at the sight of the cat's ruffled fur.

Puss grinned maliciously. "I can help you get out of the forest, but it will cost you," he purred.

"We'll do anything!" Donkey shrieked before Shrek could even protest. He bent down, allowing easy access to his tiny donkey butthole.

"We don't have any money," Shrek said, gesturing to his completely naked body, "so it looks like we can't accept your help anyway."

"Oh, I'm not interested in money," Puss answered, looking at Chi. "I was thinking you could pay me in something more HETEROSEXUAL." Puss flexed his biceps and strutted towards Chi, with his manly cat hips swaying. Donkey hissed and flinched at the word heterosexual and stepped back from Puss in disgust.

"H-H-H-Homo?" Chi asked, not understanding. She used her hands to show the scissoring that occurred between her and FALINORUBNALBIOSHA.

"No, senorita" Puss answered, "Heterosexual." Donkey took a few more steps back, just to be safe.

"H-Heter-" Puss didn't even wait for her to finish sounding out the word. He pounced right onto her, literally. Shrek tried to protest, but before he could even move his sausage limbs to stop him, Puss inserted himself into Chi's black hole and began grunting excitedly. Chi was caught off guard, but didn't struggle, as Shrek has taught her.

Although Shrek was angry and a little jealous of Puss, he couldn't help but be turned on while looking at the scene. Donkey, on the other hand, was vomiting in the corner. However, while watching, Shrek noticed that Puss was not looking at Chi while thrusting into her, but he was looking at Shrek very intently. Finally Shrek could control himself no longer and he galloped towards the scene to join in.


	10. Shrek Learns

Shrek Learns

Finally Shrek could control himself no longer and he galloped towards the scene on all fours. Shrek tore Puss out of Chi's pussy and threw him to the side so that he could insert his own ogre cock into Chi. Puss went flying and landed next to Donkey, with his cat boner still throbbing.

Chi was confused at Shrek's unusual behavior, but, as always, she didn't struggle. She was actually kind of please with all the attention she was receiving. Shrek thrusted into her more passionately than usual, his penis still slick and moist with Skippy. And he didn't even call her a slut once the entire time, which was surprising. VERY surprising. Chi actually enjoyed having Shrek inside of her when he was being more gentle. Shrek noticed that Chi was a lot happier, and she was even moving her hips with Shrek as he drove into her.

Meanwhile, Puss was anxiously searching for a way to relieve his silky smooth stiff stick. He looked at Donkey, who had finally finished vomiting violently. Donkey attempted his "kawaii" cute smile, which, yet again, was completely ineffective. And yet, Puss pounced onto Donkey and plunged his cat in the hat into Donkey's bung hole. Donkey squealed with delight and Puss also let out a groan of homosexual delight, which he attempted to mask.

"Don't think this is gay or anything," Puss said while simultaneously jacking Donkey off. "It's just a bro job. You know, two straight guys helping each other out."

"I'm super gay," Donkey said between squeals. Puss ignored his words and continued to thrust more passionately than ever before. As they began to come, their semen mixed to create a rainbow colored conCOCKtion, which formed puddles around them.

All four of them climaxed at the same time. Chi was louder than everyone else, as this was her first orgasm. Her noise sounded unearthly and her eyes lit up. She suddenly flew into the sky and her hair began to swirl around her. They heard a faint voice whispering _Chi's special person. The person just for Chi. I have to do it for myself, and my other self. _Everyone was kind of freaked out, but Shrek got another boner and snatched her out of the sky. He brought her to her knees and inserted himself into her mouth while she continued to mutter strange sentences. Puss ran towards them and shoved himself into Chi's asshole (literally her ASSHOLE), however he stared at Shrek the whole time.

"I love being heterosexual. Yeah pussy pussy pussy pussy for Puss. Can't get enough of that," Puss yelled aggressively. He came again, but his orgasm was not nearly as powerful and his semen remained pure white. Donkey sobbed while watching the scene. His teensy weensy wiener was shrinking inside, never to be seen again.

Once Chi had regained full control of her body, she began to put a lot of effort into Shrek's blowjob. She used her hands and even her feet to pleasure him completely. Shrek came more passionately than ever before, and his semen was pure Skippy. Chi even began to finger herself because she was so turned on. Shrek also noticed this and realized that being more tender with Chi made things better for both him and Chi.

Finally, when everyone had relaxed for a few minutes, Puss agreed to show them the way out of the forest, which happened to be only a few steps to their right. They emerged from the woods and were blinded by the bright sun and teenagers as far as the eye could see. They could make out the figure of a person walking towards them.

"Hi I'm Zoey! Welcome to PCA!"


	11. Shrek Gropes

Shrek Gropes

"Hi, I'm Zoey! Welcome to PCA," the girl said. She had dirty blonde hair and EXTREMELY perky boobs. When he got a clear view of her, Shrek immediately got a large and forceful boner. He hadn't seen a female human in QUITE a long time. Donkey was displeased to experience yet another heterosexual interaction. He began dancing his favorite ballet solo in the background in an attempt to balance out the homosexuality and heterosexuality of the situation. Realizing what Donkey what doing, Chi also tried to balance out the sexualities by demonstrating scissoring with her fingers and doing a few super masculine butch poses. Puss also got an erection by looking at Shrek's erection, but he tried to conceal it.

"I….er…I must leave you now, my friends," he said, covering his crotch and walking away slowly. Everyone waved goodbye and Puss disappeared into the bushes to jack off.

"Hello, I'm Shrek," Shrek said to Zoey, sexually. "We're a bit lost at the moment, do you have a map?" He had forgotten his map, along with all of his clothing, back at Fiona's.

"Hi there," she said, staring at Shrek's obvious boner. "Hmm…I do have a map but I think I forgot it back in my room. Come with me to get it?" she asked, winking at Shrek. Shrek let out a deep ogre groan of approval and Zoey took him by one gigantic finger and led him through a sea of teenagers, despite the fact that he was still COMPLETELY naked. Upon seeing this interaction, Donkey was turned on, yet disgusted. He looked around frantically for any possible homosexual interaction, his excited wiener waving in the breeze. He spotted a male squirrel eating some breadcrumbs nearby and began violently dry humping the creature. The squirrel let out squeaks of pain and surprise.

"Hush, my sweet squirrel," Donkey whispered, "Don't fight it." Chi continued demonstrating scissoring and grabbed a baseball cap off the head of a boy nearby. She put her hair into the cap and put the hat on backwards, so that she looked extremely manly and beefy.

"Chi," she said in the lowest voice she could muster.

Meanwhile, Shrek was getting even more turned on by seeing all the gorgeously tanned virgins around him. He had a knack for sniffing out unbroken hymens and unsucked wankers.

"What is this place?" he asked in awe as he squeezed as many bouncing breasts and exposed ass cheeks as possible in passing. Many girls (and boys) screamed in surprise as he touched them inappropriately with absolutely zero permission. Shrek grinned maliciously and walked with a skip in his step. A sort of chaos began as students realized that a gigantic, green, naked ogre was among them and fondling them without consent. Zoey pretended not to notice and answered his question.

"Pacific Coast Academy!" Zoey squealed. "It's, like, the coolest boarding school around. We rarely go to class and we spend our time tanning, sleeping, and making out with each other!"

Shrek had been zoning out until he heard those last words and his erection rose even higher still. Zoey noticed and smiled at him.

"Here's my dorm building," Zoey announced, "Shrek, how about you and I head up to my room, like, ALONE so I can show you the map." Shrek nodded and began galloping towards the door of the building.

"Heeeeey," Donkey protested, "What about us?!"

"Er…just wait here. I'll be back in just a minute," Shrek said, giving Donkey a look. Donkey's erection shriveled and his ears sank down as he began to cry. Chi attempted to comfort him by rubbing her breasts against him. She remembered how much Hideki enjoyed this in the past. However, Donkey's crying just intensified and he began vomiting and had a horrible bout of diarrhea. Shrek and Zoey disappeared into the building and donkey continued to cry while exploding out of both ends.

"Hey, little guy," said a boy with a ridiculously curly jew fro, "Are you sick? Should I take you to the vet?" Donkey immediately stopped all three actions when he looked up with kawaii eyes and saw the boy's face.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," he answered and the kid's jaw dropped, "What's your name?" he said, winking.

"Um…it's Chase," he answered, looking confused, yet very curious.


	12. Shrek's First Time

Shrek's First Time

"Um…it's Chase," he answered, looking confused, yet very curious. Donkey grinned at him, showing his disgusting, yellowed teeth. Chase was strangely turned on and he didn't understand it at all. _Could I be gay?_ He thought. _Or maybe I'm just bi curious. Let's find out._ And with that he began pounding himself into Donkey's butthole, which was in the ready position. Donkey moaned and tried to lead Chase into some bushes. He was self-conscious about being sexual in such a public place. However, Chase spotted Chi standing off to the side, looking confused and lonely.

"Wait," Chase said while thrusting, "What about her? Isn't she your friend?" Donkey hissed in disgust.

"She's no friend of mine," he whimpered, whipping his tail in Chase's face.

"Well, she's kind of cute," Chase noticed, his heterosexual side coming out, "We should have her join in." With that he grabbed Chi by the pubic hair and tugged her towards them. They all collapsed in the bushes.

"Have you ever licked a butthole?" Chase asked Chi, showing even more of his heterosexual side.

"Chi?" Chi said cocking her head in confusion. Chase decided to demonstrate on Chi so that she would understand. He flipped her onto her stomach, spread her legs and began licking her butthole violently, like a bulldog. Donkey was, yet again, turned on but disgusted by the display of heterosexuality. He began thrusting his tiny donkey dong into Chase's butthole as Chase continued to lick Chi's asshole (LITERALLY HER ASSHOLE). However, Donkey's dick was so small that Chase didn't even notice his attempts.

As Chase continued to explore his bisexuality, Shrek and Zoey were having a very different experience. Zoey led Shrek through the halls and stopped in front of room 101. Suddenly, she dropped her pants and reached her entire fist into her vagina. After about 30 seconds of feeling around, her slimy hand emerged, grasping a small and colorful key.

"I always keep my room key in there so that it'll be safe. I never lose it anymore!" she said, smiling. Shrek was very turned on and began letting out droplets of green precum. It took all of his self control not to throw her down and insert himself into her right then and there. She opened the door and he was greeted with the most pre-pubscent decorum possible. The walls were completely covered with pictures of boy band members and teen pop sensations. For a moment, Shrek wondered if he should ask Zoey how old she was, but he decided he didn't want to know. As Shrek was studying the decorations, he didn't even notice that Zoey had gotten completely naked and was lying on the bed in a sexually suggestive position. Shrek didn't hesitate for a moment when he saw that. He jumped on the bed, making the floor shake violently, as he began shoving himself into her. Zoey moaned with delight.

"Keep going," she urged, "Don't stop, Shrek!"

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I had consensual sex with a human," Shrek thought aloud, "Oh wait, I've never had consensual sex with anything EVER!"

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Zoey cooed, "It's like a first time for both of us!"

"Exactly," Shrek said as he grinned down at Zoey, while continuing to pummel her previously pristine pussy. Zoey giggled with delight and began texting her friends while Shrek continued to thrust into her. Soon they heard a knock on the door, but before anyone could answer it, two more preteen girls jumped into the room and on the bed.

"Wow an actual male!," said a girl with glasses, "We've only ever experimented with each other. This is so exciting! I'm Quinn, by the way." She shook Shrek's enormous hand while he was still entering her friend.

"Oh and I'm Lola," said the other girl, "It's weird, you look EXACTLY like my best friend's brother." She then turned her head towards the ground and whispered under her breath, "BFB, BFB, my best friend's brother, my best friend's brother." She was hoping no one had heard her, but as she looked up she saw that everyone was staring at her. Shrek had even momentarily stopped thrusting into Zoey. However, he soon continued and began to come inside of her, letting out a steady stream of green semen. The three girls giggled with excitement and they all began to join in.

Back in the bushes (no, not Chi's bushes) Chase had taught Chi how to eat ass properly and she was practicing on Chase. At the same time, Chase was pummeling into Donkey's poop chute. Chase began to come and let out loud, long, human moans. Suddenly, they heard frantic footsteps coming through the shrubs and a brown boy emerged, with a giant erection.

"Chase!" he yelled, "I thought it was you. I'd know your moan ANYWHERE!"

"Michael!" Chase said excitedly, "Wanna join us?" Michael removed his clothing without question and began to stroke Donkey and Chase simultaneously.

"Don't worry," he said, "It's not gay when it's a three-way!" Michael then began to suck on Chase's penis as Donkey crawled underneath Michael and sucked on his. Chi continued to eat Chase's ass, not knowing what else to do. Suddenly, Chase fully realized his bisexuality and he sprouted a second penis. He grinned with delight and allowed Chi to suck on the other one. Both of Chase's members let out streams of plaid colored semen at the same time. Chase then proceeded to butt fuck Donkey and Michael at the same time. Chi picked up a stick that she saw lying on the ground and began to whip Michael with it, as Shrek had done to her back at the swamp (HIS swamp). Everything stopped all at once. Everyone started at Chi with disbelief and shock.


	13. Shrek Feasts

Chi picked up a stick that she saw lying on the ground and began to whip Michael with it, as Shrek had done to her back at the swamp (HIS swamp). Everything stopped all at once. Everyone started at Chi with disbelief and shock.

"Chi?" she said in confusion. Michael suddenly got up (still completely naked and erect) and ran away sobbing. Chi was EXTREMELY confused (a lot more than usual). Chase broke the silence because Donkey was already attempting to suck his penises.

"Uh….Chi. You can't do that to Michael, it's totally racist. It reminds him of the pain and torture his slave ancestors were subjected to."

"Chi?" Chi said, still not understanding. Chase whipped out (from his butthole) a detailed painting, showing the slave era and the trials and tribulations of the African Americans. Chi pointed to a brown mark on the page. "African American?" she questioned, finally understanding.

"No, Chi. That's actually a poop stain from my asshole. Literally, my asshole." Chi nodded in understanding and began to lick the poop from the paper in an attempt to apologize for her wrongdoing.

"It's okay, Chi. I'll go get Michael and we can finish our orgy, together," Chase said tenderly.

Back in room 101, things were heating up as the girls took turns sucking on Shrek's enormous meatsicle eagerly. Well, most of them anyway. Quinn seemed to be more interested in touching her friends' breasts when they weren't paying attention. Shek also carefully fucked each of them in the vagina and came inside them (obviously without using a condom.) All three girls looked down at their stomachs, which were now swollen.

"Ow, I think something just kicked me!" Zoey said in shock. Lola bounced in her seat.

"Me too!" she yelled, "BFB BFB my best friend's brother my best friend's brother." She didn't even try to lower her voice that time. Quinn looked uncomfortable as she also clutched her stomach.

"Could we be pregnant?" They all said in unison. Shrek's ears perked up at this, but not in the good way. He remembered that ogre babies grow EXTREMELY fast. So, it was very possible that they were pregnant with Shrek's love children, and he couldn't have that. He stood up and looked down upon them.

"There's only one way we can fix this," he said in a deep and menacing voice.

Back in the bushes, Michael had returned and was whipping all three of his friends in the ass in an attempt to make up for Chi's (and every other white man's) injustice.

"This one's for my great great great great great grandfather," he yelled as he smacked Chase. "And this one's for Martin Luther King Jr.!" He shrieked as he struck Chi in the behind. A large crowd was gathering around the area; this was a weekly event for Michael, who always had a problem forgiving the white men. Other brown children joined in and began singing gospel songs to encourage Michael. This orgy wasn't going exactly how Donkey had hoped (he wasn't even human, let alone white). Chi, however, didn't seem to mind the pain and she clapped as the chorus sang louder and louder still.

"Chi! Chi! Chi!" she sang, in unison with the music. When the crowd began to die down, Donkey grabbed Chi by the pubes (like a leash) and they quietly slipped away. They ran into Zoey's building (literally, Chi ran into it) in an attempt to find Shrek so they could escape PCA, which was starting to look more and more like a cult. With a little luck, they busted into the room that said "Zoey's room!" on the door. They were shocked to see that Shrek was completely alone, licking his fingers and patting his full belly. Female clothes (and blood) surrounded him, and it soon became clear that the girls would not be coming back. Donkey's tiny erection sprung to life when he realized that three more females had been eliminated from the world.

"I think we're all done here," Shrek said, happily, not even questioning the bright red welts covering Chi and Donkey. Shrek saw a globe sitting on one of the desks in the room and suddenly remembered his initial quest to find a map. He spun the globe around until he located Tokyo, which was EXTREMELY far away, but reachable by boat. They made their way down to the shore and found a crab wearing trousers, who was selling boat rides directly to Tokyo! He spotted them and offered to take them across for free, if they agreed to follow his every order. This was very rare for him because he was usually obsessed with making money, but Shrek didn't question it and they accepted the ride.


	14. Shrek Sails

Shrek Sails

Shrek, Chi, and Donkey all climbed aboard a small ship that was captained by the crab wearing trousers. He said his name was Mr. Krabs and that he would be happy to take them to Tokyo for free if he could have a few favors (sexual favors). Once the ship was out on open water, Mr. Krabs dropped his trousers and began pinching Chi's naked ass cheeks. Chi was surprised, but looked back at Shrek for approval. Shrek did not look very happy, despite the fact that he was pounding himself into Donkey's asshole, while keeping eye contact with Chi. He didn't like that Mr. Krabs was touching Chi, but he didn't want to upset him since they were getting a free ride.

"Chi!" Chi said in surprise as Mr. Krabs crawled into her vagina, literally his whole body was inside her. However, her vag was so deep that she eventually couldn't feel him moving around and forgot all about him. She was distracted by the yellow sponge and pink starfish that were now steering the boat.

"Hey SpongeBob," the starfish said, "Wanna see something cool?" He dropped his pants, revealing his teeny tiny pink willie.

"Wow!" the sponge said, "That's amazing, Patrick, I'll show you mine!" He also removed all of his clothing and began to stroke Patrick's member, while keeping one hand on the steering wheel. Patrick began thrusting into SpongeBob's square shaped butthole and soon they forgot all about steering the boat. Donkey noticed the homosexual exchange and salsa danced over to them, his big fat floppy donkey dick blowing in the sea breeze. His dong was a little swollen from all the excitement with Chase and Michael. He began inserting himself into all the different holes in SpongeBob, unsure of which was THE hole.

"Here, little buddy, let me help," SpongeBob said as he bent down and stuck his ass in the air for easy access. As Donkey pounded into SpongeBob, Patrick went to Donkey's back end and starting shoving his dick-shaped head inside. They all began to moan and they danced conga-line-style over to the back of the boat, where there was more space.

Meanwhile, Shrek made his way over to Chi, who was watching the scene with curiosity. He began to stroke her pubes tenderly, realizing he hadn't had passionate sex with her for almost 24 hours. Suddenly, they were interrupted by an obnoxiously loud squirrel.

"Who in the name of Texas is driving this boat?" she asked as she burst into song. "I wanna go ho-o-o-o-o-o-ome I wanna go hoooooome!" She then continued steering, not acknowledging the fact that she had just pulled a guitar and large cowgirl hat out of her vagina to accompany her singing. She stuck them back inside for safekeeping and finally took notice of what was going on around her. She saw the three-some happening in the back of the boat and decided to steer clear of that all together. Then, her eyes fell on Chi and she let out an excited squirrel noise. She ran over, abandoning the steering wheel completely. She began to rub her tail against Chi's naked crotch and Shrek looked down with irritation.

"Hello there, little lady," the squirrel said, "My name is Sandy Cheeks, and let me tell ya I don't get my name from these here cheeks on my face," she continued, winking. "When ya ready come and git it naw naw naw naw, I wanna go ho-o-o-o-o-o-ome I wanna go hoooooome." Chi cocked her head, obviously confused, but Sandly quickly unzipped her clothing, removed her helmet and began rubbing Chi's breasts passionately.

"My sweet squirrel," Chi said, remember what Donkey had done before. She began to pet Sady, who quivered with delight. Shrek attempted to steal Chi's attention by rubbing himself against her leg and butt. Chi pretended to ignore him, realizing that she got more attention from Shrek when she had sex with other people/animals.

"Oh Samuel!" Chi cooed at Sandy, not realizing she was a girl. She began rubbing Sandy more intensely and allowed Sandy to shove her tail into Chi's vagina. "Chi…Chi…Chi….CHIIII," Chi moaned as she faked an orgasm, in an attempt to make Shrek jealous. It worked, Shrek couldn't hold himself back anymore as he grabbed Chi and came all over her, as well as Sandy, who was still dangling from Chi's vag (keep in mind how small squirrels are). Shrek removed Sandy and threw her to the other side of the boat. He then lowered Chi to the ground and began inserting himself into her, carefully. Chi moaned with actual delight as she played with Shrek's ears, sticking her finger inside.

"Look, Shrek," she said with excitement, "I'm figering YOUUUUU!" Shrek smiled at her kawaii and idiocy as he continued to pound into her harder than ever before. Finally, they both came and Shrek pulled out, noticing that there was something stuck to the tip of his penis. As the green cum dripped off, he realized that it was Mr. Krab's body, which had been pummeled to death by Shrek's love stick. He threw the carcass into the water, hoping that no one would notice as they all drifted to sleep.


	15. Or So Shrek Thought

Or So Shrek Thought

Shrek awoke to the sound of muffled speaking. But as he opened his eyes, he saw that he was no longer on the small boat, but on an island and he didn't see his friends anywhere. _This must be Tokyo_, he thought_, but where in the heck are Chi and Donkey?_ He got up and walked towards the source of the noise.

"Chi!" he heard Chi's voice, or so he thought. He pushed through some bushes (not Chi's bushes) and when he emerged he found the person speaking, but it wasn't Chi. Shrek found himself looking at an identical copy of himself, which was talking in Chi's voice.

"Hideki is Chi's special person. The person just for Chi," the Shrek clone said. Shrek turned around, very confused, and saw yet another naked Shrek standing behind him, stroking a squirrel.

"Hush, my sweet squirrel," the new Shrek said, in a voice that sounded identical to Donkey's. Shrek began to sport the strangest boner from seeing naked versions of himself, but he was still EXTREMELY freaked out, so he tried to run away. However, as he ran into a clearing, he saw hundreds, possibly even thousands, of Shreks wandering the sandly beach. They were all naked and many of them were having shrex (Shrek on Shrek sex) with each other. By this point, the real Shrek was extremely turned on, and he didn't protest when two of the Shrek clones ran up to him and began stroking his ogre meat stick. The Shreks knew exactly how Shrek liked it, and soon he was on the verge of an orgasm, or so he thought. Just before he could come, an image of a sad and betrayed Chi came into his mind and his erection completely flopped.

Suddenly, he wasn't surrounded by thousands of Shreks, but thousands of Chis. They were also all naked and touching each other. Many were yelling "Chi" and clapping in rhythm. When they spotted him, they all ran over and began delicately touching him. Shrek felt true happiness and soon came all over them.

Just then, Shrek opened his eyes and found himself back on the small boat, with a steady stream of green ogre cum squirting out of him and right onto the real Chi.

"Chi?" Chi asked in surprise, as she woke up and rubbed her eyes, somewhat sexually (or so Shrek thought). Taking that as consent, Shrek leapt onto Chi and began to finger her with one of his giant sausage fingers. Chi let out a sigh of robotic desire as she began to stroke Shrek's actual sausage. The scene even felt kind of romantic since it was dark and everyone else was asleep, or so they thought.

Suddenly, Shrek let out a loud burp, and they heard a faint _BFB, BFB,_ come from deep inside him.

"A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!" Chi finished the song, clapping her hands in rhythm. Shrek ignored this completely and continued to push into Chi, getting very close to an orgasm. Unexpectedly, Sandy the squirrel sprung up out of nowhere singing,

"I wanna go to Tokyo-o-o-o-o, Tokyoooooo!" Shrek's erection disappeared at the sound of her voice and he glared at her intensely.

"We'll be there soon," Shrek said (or so he thought) to her through tightly clenched teeth.

"I don't think so," Sandy answered, pointing to a sign in the water that read _Welcome to China, bitches!_

"Shit fuck my ballsack!" Shrek yelled, immediately regretting the fact that he had pummeled the captain to death. They could see land in the distance as the sun began to rise and decided to ask directions once they arrived in China. Shrek rolled over to continue making love to Chi, but saw that she was already asleep. She looked kawaii as fuck, so he didn't want to disturb her. However, he already had a boner and everyone else was asleep, or so he thought. _I've only done it once before,_ he thought,_ is it possible for me to do it again?_ He began rubbing himself, extending his penis to its maximum length. He then bent it around and inserted it into his own butthole. _So this is what it feels like to have sex with me, just like in my dream,_ he thought. He began to moan quietly to himself, because no one else was awake, or so he thought. As he came inside himself, he was satisfied, but not happy because he realized he was the only one who was having a good time, or so he thought. He preferred having sex with Chi because then it was enjoyable for both of them, which is probably why his Chi dream was so much better than his Shrek dream. As he drifted off to sleep, he didn't even notice that Donkey was staring at him with an excited boner. He was attempting to also fuck himself in the butthole, but his donkey dong was much too small. With a heavy sigh, he resorted to one of SpongeBob's holes and went into a restless sleep, or so he thought.


	16. Shrek is Flaccid

Shrek is Flaccid

Shrek woke up and found himself squinting into the sun on a rocky shore. He saw that only Donkey and Chi were beside him and Chi pointed towards the water.

"Samuel!" she said, indicating that Sandy and her friends had gone back inside the sea.

"Shrek, where are we?" Donkey asked, tears beginning to pool in his dark beady eyes. Shrek remembered the sign Sandy had pointed out the previous night, and decided to ask someone for directions to Tokyo.

"Hey, you!" he said, pointing at a young boy with squinty eyes, "How can I get to Tokyo from here?" The boy looked shocked, disgusted, and confused as he looked up at the large and naked Shrek. He answered in a language that Shrek did not understand and ran away screaming and crying. Shrek rolled his eyes and walked towards the sound of cars, where he could ask more people. They found themselves in a city with many tall buildings and Shrek began to ask his question to more and more people, but they all had the same response as the boy. Shrek was beginning to think they would never find Tokyo, when he spotted a building with the words "Hot Tunes TV" on the top. Since it was the only building around that had English writing, they decided to go in and see if there was anyone who could help them.

As they walked through the revolving door, they saw that the main lobby was covered in posters of a band called Connect 3. Donkey began drooling when he saw the posters._ One of them has to be gay_, _or at least bi, _he thought to himself, admiring their tight skinny jeans. Shrek walked straight to the front desk to talk to the receptionist, who didn't appear to have very squinty eyes.

"Hi!" she greeted them, smiling the largest smile Shrek had ever seen, "I'm Mitchie! Welcome to Hot Tunes TV China!" she squealed. Shrek's ears perked up, but he got straight to business.

"We're lost and we need a map," Shrek said, "Can you help us?" Mitchie's eyes lit up at the opportunity to deal with an actual client.

"Of course I can!" she said excitedly, "I think my mom has a map in her office, come with me!" Shrek followed her and motioned for Donkey and Chi to stay in the lobby. They got in the elevator, alone, and Mitchie stared at Shrek's large (but flaccid) penis, with desire.

"You're much bigger than my boyfriend, Shane," she said, suggestively. Shrek was uncomfortable (a first time for him) at being propositioned by a woman so young, and irritating.

"Well, I am an ogre," Shrek said, "And ogres are much taller than humans," he said, matter of fact-ly. He was relieved when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. However, his relief turned to panic when he saw what was in store for him.

Meanwhile, back in the lobby, Chi and Donkey were waiting patiently for Shrek to return. Well, at least Chi was. Donkey was busy humping many of the posters, which already had his cum stains on them. Suddenly, Donkey let out a noise like a teenage girl at a boy band concert when he saw that one of the boys in the poster was walking out of the elevator and towards them. His strut indicated that Donkey was correct and he was bi-sexual at the very least. A very butch girl, who dressed like a 12-year-old boy and was carrying a large, yellow dildo, accompanied him. The girl spotted Chi and her eyes lit up as her stride quickened. Donkey was still squealing when they finally reached them and he immediately began humping the boy's leg, unable to reach his butthole.

"Hey there, buddy," the boy said, "I'm Shane Gray, would you like to have sex with me?" Donkey smiled with his disgusting teeth and nodded, yes unable to speak because of shock and excitement. The boy immediately dropped his pants and they went at it.

"I'm Caitlin. Would you like me to put this inside you?" the girl asked Chi. Chi stared back, not wanting to disappoint anyone by struggling. However, she was considerably less excited than Donkey. Just as the girl began to shove the dildo inside Chi, her vagina snapped closed, chopping the expensive dildo in half. Caitlin screamed in pain, as if it was actually her penis being cut in half. Chi's eyes lit up and she flew up into the air in another involuntary episode.

Shrek was also involved in an involuntary activity as Mitchie and her mom attempted to seduce him, thinking he was an actual potential client. This is how they would deal with their clients, if they ever got any. Shane and Caitlin were also sent by them to seduce Chi and Donkey, in a desperate attempt to get business. Just as Mitchie and her mom finished strapping Shrek to the bed, he heard Chi's voice in the distance.

"You are not Chi's special person! The person just for Chi. Only Chi's special person can touch Chi there!" she was yelling, "I have to do this for myself and my other self." It was Chi's voice, but it didn't sound quite right and Shrek could tell something was wrong with her. He used his ogre strength to break free from the bondage and break down the door, which was locked. He found the stairs and rushed back to the lobby, where he could hear Chi's voice was getting louder. The scene that greeted him was less than ideal. Shane and Donkey were still having passionate sex, not even noticing that Caitlin was sobbing in the corner and Chi was hovering the air, her hair (ALL of her hair) flying around her and her eyes bright white.

Shrek didn't know what to do, but he tried to pull her down to the ground, by her pubes of course.

"Chi, what are you doing?" Shrek asked, concerned. As soon as she heard Shrek's voice, her eyes began to dim and Chi floated back to the ground, her pubes softening the landing. Shrek took her by the hand (for the first time), grabbed Donkey by the tail and galloped out the front door to safety.

They made their way back to the shore and Shrek explained that before Mitchie molested him, he'd caught a glimpse of a map and saw that they were in the wrong country and they would have to take another boat to get to Japan, and Tokyo.

"Tokyo?" Chi questioned, "What's in Tokyo?" She had completely forgotten Shrek's plan to return her to Hideki.

"Your special person, remember?" Shrek said, somewhat regretfully.

"Chi," she answered, with a sigh, remembering. On the boat ride, she realized she hadn't even thought about Hideki once since they left Fiona's.


	17. Shrek Goes to the Beach

Shrek Goes to the Beach

Finally, the group arrived on the shore of Japan, right outside Tokyo. It was a beautiful day and there were many squinty-eyed people relaxing on the sandly beach.

"There's Tokyo. Let's find Hideki so we can go home, Shrek," Donkey whined. Shrek glanced at Chi's naked robot body artificially glistening in the sunlight and sighed in remorse. He didn't want to let Chi go, and he desperately tried to think of an excuse to put off finding Hideki.

"Well…um…since it's such a nice day we should probably spend some time on the beach," he said, awkwardly, "Right, Chi?" Chi let out an excited Chi noise and clapped her hands. She also wanted to spend some more time with Shrek before they went to find Hideki. Chi ran towards the water with her face leaned forward and her arms behind her, smiling with kawaii eyes. Donkey found a spot behind some bushes to "admire" the attractive and barely-clothed lifeguards, but only the males of course. Shrek wasn't fond of swimming, or any exercise for that matter, so he scanned the beach for some hot babes. He spotted a girl who was lying face down on a towel, with her long blonde hair spilling around her. Her skin was gorgeously tan and her booty was practically calling to him.

Shrek galloped over to her and tried sexually whispering in her ear, but she didn't respond. After a few more pokes and prods, he decided that she was definitely in a deep sleep. He grinned maliciously and knew exactly what to do. He began by caressing her bikini-clad booty and carefully pulled down her suit just enough for his penetration. The inside of her suit said _Property of Hannah Montana_, but Shrek completely ignored this as he continued his exploration. Her skin was warm and shimmering with sunscreen. Shrek's erection grew and he began to finger her butthole, obviously without consent. He pushed her hair to the side and untied her bikini top so that her breasts were easily accessible. Shrek then climbed on top of her, doggy style and began to carefully penetrate her butthole. He couldn't believe that she was still sleeping through all of this, or so he thought.

Just as he was about to climax, a man came running in Shrek's direction. His fake moustache was already peeling off and his mullet was billowing in the wind.

"Dang flabbit! What in the heck are ya doing to my daughter?!" The man yelled, furiously (but also with a slight erection). Shrek's jaw dropped as he recognized the man as Billy Ray Cyrus, the singer of his favorite country song _Achy Breaky Heart_. Suddenly, the girl underneath Shrek sat up, and instead of being angry at Shrek she began to yell at the man.

"Oh my god, Dad, can you chill out? I'm obviously awake and we were having a good time!" The girl screamed. Billy Ray quickly put his hands up in surrender (and his erection also went up) and walked away, tears of disappointment in his eyes. The girl turned and looked Shrek directly in the eyes. "I'm Hannah Montana and you can get the best of both worlds," she said, pointing to both her vagina and her butthole. As soon as he realized that the sex would be consensual, Shrek's erection flopped completely. He turned away from the teen pop sensation and galloped towards Chi, who was still playing in the water, alone.

_What's wrong with me?_ Shrek thought while he slithered into the water. _Why don't I like having consensual sex with anyone but Chi?_ As he swam closer to her, his erection rose again and he realized that he didn't want to say goodbye to her. He wanted to bring her back to his swamp and have consensual sex with her and only her (and nonconsensual sex with anyone/everyone else). He had never felt this way about anyone before, not even Fiona, and he decided to ask Chi if she would forget about Hideki and come back to his swamp with him.

"Shrek!" Chi said, pointing to his manhood. Shrek was even more turned on and he began to swim towards her even faster. He'd never exercised so hard in his life (except maybe during sex). When he reached her, Chi immediately began stroking his hard cock and Shrek decided to ask her to come home with him.  
"Chi…I have something important to ask you," Shrek began. Chi looked up, Shrek's penis now deep in her throat. "I thought you might want to…maybe-" Shrek was cut off by the sound of a small and annoying boy calling Chi's name from the shore.

"Chiiiiii! Chiii!" the kid yelled, waving madly. He was short and wore glasses and he was accompanied by a much older woman who had strange ears, like Chi. Shrek quickly removed himself, and they both swam to the shore, a little embarrassed. Luckily, it didn't appear that the boy had seen anything too scandalous. "Chi, I'm so glad I found you! Motosua has been looking everywhere for you! We don't have any time to waste, I'll bring you to him right now." And with that he led Chi by the hand, with Shrek and Donkey following closely behind.


	18. Shrek Confesses

Shrek Confesses

"Shrek what's going on?" Donkey whined as they walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo. Shrek was looking especially aggressive.

"This kid knows where Hideki is and he's bringing us there," Shrek said shortly.

"That's great!" Donkey cheered, "Soon we can go home and everything will be back to normal." Rather than agreeing, Shrek just looked at the ground. "I saw you having fun with that girl on the beach," Donkey said in an attempt to cheer Shrek up (he vomited a little bit as he said the word girl) "Once we return Chi you can finish what you started!" Shrek sighed.

"I didn't even have fun with that girl, I felt too guilty because of Chi. I think I'm in love with her," Shrek said, checking his pants to make sure he still had his manhood, despite such a sensitive confession. He did.

Donkey was shocked. He had never heard Shrek talk about a girl in such a devoted way. He was contemplating this so hard that he barely had enough time to see that a piano was about to fall out of a window and right onto Chi! He burst into motion, but not before Shrek snatched Chi out of harm's way. Instead of saving Chi, as he had intended, Donkey was crushed by the piano for absolutely no reason. Shrek gasped and ran to his side.

"I'm sorry, Shrek," Donkey whispered, surprisingly calm. "I just wanted to save Chi, because she's so important to you. I'm glad I could," he said, seeing Chi safely behind Shrek. Shrek didn't have the heart to tell him that he'd accomplished nothing in his suicide mission.

"Thank you, my sweet Donkey," Shrek cooed, holding back tears, "You'll always be my Perfect Prince," he said, accentuating the "P"s and spitting onto Donkey. Donkey licked the spit with his tongue and he leaned down to soothe his erection by sucking his own dick. He noticed that Chi was sucking on some kind of candy she'd found on the ground. Then, was appalled when he saw that his dick was no longer attached to the rest of his body, and he realized that Chi's candy was his nearest and dearest friend.

"No!" he yelled, using all of his strength. "Not my king kong donkey…kong….donkey…..dong…" he finished just as he let out his last breath and his eyes closed forever.

"Of course, Donkey wouldn't want to live to see the day his penis went inside the mouth of a female," Shrek remarked as he swatted Donkey's member out of Chi's hand.

The kid wasted no time in mourning for Donkey and began pulling Chi by the pubes, so Shrek had no choice but to follow. Finally, they arrived at a shabby looking apartment building and walked the halls until they found the apartment labeled "Motosua." The boy gestured for them to go in as he waited outside. They opened the front door, to see a young man jerking off to a dirty magazine.

"Give me one second!" he yelled, not realizing everyone was already inside, staring at him. Literally, one second later, he came all over the magazine and zipped his pants up, appalled when he realized that his guests were watching the WHOLE time. However, his face lit up when he saw Chi and he immediately embraced her. Chi hugged him back, but looked slightly confused. Shrek realized what was happening and realized that he had to make his declaration now or never.

"Chi!" he bellowed, "I have something important to say to you." Chi turned her robotic head towards him. Hideki seemed to notice Shrek for the first time.

"Oh, wow thanks for bringing back my persecom!" he said amicably, "Let me get you the reward I promised." As he walked into the kitchen to get his wallet, Shrek grabbed Chi by the hands and pulled her close to him.

"Chi," he said tenderly, "I want you to come back to the swamp with me. I'm in love with you and we belong together." He waited anxiously for her reply, but she was obviously very confused. She had never been given a choice before, she just knew that she was supposed to be with "the one for me." And that was, Hideki, of course…or so she thought.


	19. Chi Decides

Chi Decides

Chi and Shrek stared at each other in silence while Hideki made a lot of noise rummaging through his bag. Finally, Chi spoke.

"Chi cannot go with Shrek. Chi must stay with Hideki because Hideki is the one for Chi," she responded, quietly. Shrek turned to leave, completely heartbroken, to have lost the love of his life and his gay fuck buddy in the same day. He didn't even wait to collect his reward from Hideki before he slammed the door behind him.

Chi looked at the door, regretting her decision. But she couldn't be with anyone except "the one for me" and she already knew that was Hideki, or so she thought. Upon realizing they were alone, Hideki immediately began removing his clothes and he threw Chi onto the ground. Just as he was about to penetrate her teensy weensy pussy, her metal vag snapped closed again and she flew into the air.

"You are not Chi's special person! The person just for Chi. Only Chi's special person can touch Chi there!" she yelled. "I have to do this for myself and my other self!" With that she flew right out the window into the summer air, her long blonde pubes flowing behind her. Her eyes were still lit up, but she knew she had to find Shrek and she spotted him, about 20 feet outside the building (of course, he didn't make it very far). She collapsed on top of him, breaking both of his arms, but he didn't even care. They began to have extremely passionate sex right outside Hideki's building. They didn't even notice the landlord hiding behind some bushes (No, not Chi's bushes), pleasuring herself to the scene.

"Hooray! She finally found 'the one for me'!" the lady cheered as she climaxed.

After hours of love-making in the streets of Tokyo, Chi and Shrek finally made it back to the pier, where they could get a boat back home.

"Let's go home," Shrek said, looking at Chi affectionately, "to our swamp." Chi's face lit up.

"Is it not Shrek's swamp?" she asked.

"No, Chi. It's OUR swamp now."

"Really?" Chi asked, stupidly.

"Really really," Shrek said, smacking her on the butt.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Fiona still lived in her gigantic dick-shaped castle and entertained guests with her piles of Skippy. She also officially came out as a full on lesbian after her tender and sensual experience with Chi.

Puss continued to assert his masculinity by fucking bitches. But his stack of gay ogre porn magazines remained a secret to everyone.

Zoey, Lola, and Quinn's mysterious disappearance drastically changed PCA. As the only girls on campus, their absence led to a lot more gay sex and many of the boys' parents pulled them out of the school. Chase and Michael continued to experiment with each other and black history month had never been so popular at the school. PCA also won the national gospel singing competition, and thanked Chi for teaching them to stay in rhythm.

Sandy continued to sing about Texas, and her friends finally bought her a ticket to go visit. Despite her love for the atmosphere, she was chased out of the state by a mob because of her vicious homosexual tendencies. She later moved to Colorado and began a steamy relationship with an iguana named Samantha (Oh, Samuel).

SpongeBob and Patrick grieved for the death of Mr. Krabs, but the Krusty Krab's business exploded in the absence of his selfish inclinations.

Mitchie, her mother, Caitlin, and Shane's business eventually went under because they couldn't get any real clients. Instead, Mitchie and her mother resorted to prostitution. Shane continued his successful tour with his boyband, after he broke up with Mitchie. Caitlin got a sex change and officially changed her name to Callum; he'd never been happier.

Hannah Montana faded into obscurity, and eventually returned with an alias and a vengeance. She went by the name of Miley Cyrus and her new, extremely sexual tour involved inappropriately touching midgets, appropriating the black culture, and swinging from a wrecking ball COMPLETELY naked. She's never been more successful, but she still longs for Shrek's touch.

Donkey's ghost still haunts all his favorite gay clubs.

Hideki and Kokobunji (the boy with glasses) began a homosexual relationship and they occasionally have three-way sex with Kokobunji's persecom, Yuzuki. Hideki continues to lust over every female he sees.

Shrek and Chi lived happily in their swamp, having passionate sex as often as possible. However, their relationship was very open, as Shrek continued to have non-consensual sex with everyone and Chi continued to explore her robotic bisexuality. She spent time with FALINORUBNALBIOSH very often.


End file.
